


It's My Party

by Soul4Sale



Category: Rocket Power (TV)
Genre: Aged up characters, Cock-worship, Drunken hijinks, F/M, Finger fetishism, Incest, M/M, Rimming, Smut, more to come - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-01 23:48:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2792138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soul4Sale/pseuds/Soul4Sale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Twister never expected to get a present on his elder brother’s birthday. But now he doesn’t know what to do with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Have A Little More

**Author's Note:**

> WOW this story is going to be fun. I’m so exciiiited to doooo thiiiiis. I hope I finish it… PS. The Orgasm Lars is searching for is a drink, involving Amaretto, light cream, white cream de caocao, triple sec and vodka. Yep, it’s a drink. 8D

On the search for the best Orgasm in town, Twister was pretty sure they’d been to every bar and restaurant except the Snack Shack. And it was getting kind of annoying dragging Lars around as he went from tipsy to plastered in three hours. Rubbing his eyes as he leaned on the bar, sipping his water and glancing at the glaring pink numbers of the clock on the wall, he heaved a great sigh.

“Lars, man, c’mon, can we get out of here? I gotta go to bed…” A drink was pressed into his elbow and he turned to see a tall, fit blonde man smirking at him. Giving him a once-over, he licked his lips and leaned in a little.

“Hey, baby~” He greeted, and suddenly Twister’s eyes were on the bartender, then the other people in the bar, and he had a sudden realization. This was a _gay_ bar. _Lars_ dragged him to a _gay bar_. And from the poor Spanish and various winks and hand gestures, he’d been discovered by one of the weirdest kinds of fetishists, in his opinion. 

“Y-yeah, uh, dude, I’m just--” He tried, throwing eyes everywhere as he was tugged up against this mystery man.

“The choicest piece of ass in this place?” Blondie purred, nearly in his ear, and when Twister suddenly gave a shout of alarm, his Prince in Shining Tinfoil staggered over like he was going to really do something. 

“‘Ey, whatcha think yer doin’ wi’ _my_ Twister?” Eyes narrowed, though it looked a tad like he might be about to conk out, Lars rose to his full height and girth, showing how stocky and muscled he’d become over the years. 

“I don’t see _your_ name on him.” The blue-eyed man replied, eyes alight with anger at being interrupted. When his precious baby brother was tugged back to his side, Lars offered an almost-loving smile before suddenly he hit the ground. Apparently the creeper didn’t enjoy the thought of his ‘ass’ getting away. Having been ready to yank Lars out to the car, he found himself suddenly pushed into a seat and watched as the wall of man that was his brother crashed into the lighter skinned man. He had a formidable punch, usually, but he was far too drunk to do too much damage. 

Shoved over off of unstable legs, the eldest Rodriguez nearly crashed into the ground again, but his mostly-faithful little brother was there to catch him and quickly haul him off to his old, brown Accord. Except instead of getting Lars into the back seat like he’d planned, he found himself pinned to the door with lips pressed to his. The elder’s lips were chapped, and he reeked of alcohol, the kiss was a little fumbling, but not entirely unsatisfying. Before he knew it, he had a rather richly alcoholic flavored tongue slid into his mouth and he gave a soft squeak of surprise, eyes going wide.

Then, suddenly, it was gone. And so was Lars. When his eyes opened again, it seemed Blondie had found them and clocked his brother one more time. Turning with a fire in his eyes that was probably inherited from his mother, he glared at the guy and shoved him away before helping Lars into the backseat. 

“You’re an asshole, man. He’s drunk off his ass, and he’s my--” Brother probably wouldn’t get him the desired reaction, so he swallowed his pride and growled out, “Boyfriend.” With that, he shot the guy one more cruel look before he skirted around the front of the car and climbed in. He could still hear ‘but baby’ going on outside when he fired up the engine and drove away. Heading to Lars’ apartment, he had more than enough time to think on the flavors still mixing on his tongue. Sure, there was the bite of liquor and the soothing aspect of the cream, but there was something… _More_. Something distinctly _Lars_ that burned more than the drink on his tongue.

Pulling up and parking in front of the apartments Lars called hom, Twister got out and then helped his brother up the stairs. Fishing in his own pocket for the key, he unlocked the door and started to leave him there.

“Wait, no, uh… Hey, Twist, can you uh… Help me inside?” Trying to be smooth, he grinned drunkenly, and earned an eyeroll and a sigh from the younger.

“Alright, fine, but then I seriously need to get home.” His tone was warning as he helped the other slump inside, closing the door, and, with his brother’s whole weight on him, he lead him to bed. Pushing the elder down onto his bed, he thought he’d be able to escape those strong arms, only to be proven wrong. Tugged down with his brother, he fell into his chest and gasped a little, “L-Lars, I--”

Apparently, the only acceptable amount of complaints was zero, because once more Lars shut him up with a kiss.


	2. Please Me, Tease Me

Eyelids fluttering closed, Twister was certain that he would open them again to find the room spinning. Heart hammering in his chest until his ribs were sore, he gasped as Lars worked a thick thigh between his own, effectively giving him something stable to grind on. A flurry of dark hands were everywhere all at once, rubbing his shoulders, caressing his cheeks, a bold brush over his tight little rear… It was all working with those drink-addled lips to break the younger’s resolve.

Breaking the kiss, he found the elder wouldn’t relinquish much space, keeping their noses and foreheads together. The sudden fondness and reverence in his touches seemed to shock the ginger into sobering up a little, again, and he started to pull back. One of those kind hands became forceful as it fisted in his hair, suddenly yanking him back down and smacking their heads together. 

“Twist, you’re not goin’ anywhere…” He whispered cheekily, smirking as he unveiled his grand scheme, “I’ve wanted to get my hands on you for far too long.”

“Wh-wha--?!” Well, Lars was definitely on top of his ‘Keep Twister from talking’ game, despite being too drunk to walk. Sealing their lips again, he let loose a soft, possessive growl.

“You’re _mine_ , Twist. Anyone else touches you like I want to, and I’ll fuckin’ pulverize them.” That didn’t sound like an empty threat, either, if Lars’ drunken rage at the bar was any indication.

“Lars, really, man, this ain’t funny, anymore-” Shying away again, he managed to wrestle himself out of his brother’s drunken deathgrip, and moved to stand up. The elder made a lucky grab, the orangette’s thin wrist in hand, and in seconds Twister had himself a whopping handful and a half of his brother’s rather stiff bulge, and he couldn’t help but gasp a little, looking away with beet red cheeks.

“I ain’t playin’, Twist. I mean it.” He tried to assure while _also_ trying not to take advantage of that thin palm and those gorgeous, long fingers.

“Yo-you’re _drunk_ , Lars! You’re probably just horny from all the booze you had. H-how about you, uh, sleep it off and we’ll talk about this tomorrow?” To be honest, though, his fingers itched to feel more of the throbbing organ twitching for him beneath the thick denim of the other’s pants.

“I got drunk so I wouldn’t bail.” Came the half-ashamed admittance, and he blushed a tad darker, “I know it ain’t normal, but I can’t help it. You’re the best jackin’ material in my arsenal.” It seemed the liquor had thoroughly wrecked the filter between Brain and Mouth, and Lars’ thoughts just kept pouring out like water from a broken faucet. Confused by the perverse nature of the verbiage practically shoved at him, Twister’s mind concocted a loose plan and he managed to silence the elder with a long, slow squeeze.

“How about this… Lemme set up my camera, and we’ll record it… And you can watch it in the morning, and see how you feel, okay?” It may not have been much of a plan, but it was all his hazing mind could come up with. Lars seemed to think it through, albeit quickly, before sighing and reclining on his bed.

“You have thirty seconds.” He huffed, arms crossing behind his head. Taking the warning rather seriously, Twister pulled out his camera and set it up at a good vantage point, set it rolling, and made his way back to the bed. “Strip.” The order was well-received, and the younger was bare save for his hat, sliding onto his brother’s stomach when he patted it.

Those smooth thighs seemed to call his hands, and the elder roughly gripped them at first, giving a soft moan of appreciation as he worked his fingers into the tightly corded muscle. Spreading the other’s legs a bit further, he instructed the younger to lean back a little, that tight little pucker making his eyelids droop. Oh, yes, this was going to be good. Reaching underneath his pillow, the elder pulled out a tube of lube and popped the cap.

“I want you on your hands and knees. I want to watch you prepare yourself for me.” There was too much fuel for this in his head, but he figured this was a good enough start. Watching the other crawl off of him and shove his face into the blankets, hips up and wiggling slightly, he drizzled some of the slick liquid down his crack, earning a broken ‘Lars!’ that made him smirk. Those thin fingers he’d dreamt of for far too long worked those pert globes apart, and soon two were sunk deep where Lars was ready to plunder. His own hand moved to stroke his cock as the other worked his clothes off, and he smirked. “Beg me for it, Twist. Gimme a good birthday present.” He breathed, head feeling too light as he tightened his grip on his own cock.

“Mn… _Lars_...” He grunted, “I d-don’t wanna beg…”

“I said _beg_ , Baby Brother. Do it, and I’ll give you a reward once I’ve had my way with you.” The elder snapped back, “Do it.”

“Nn… F-fine. P-Please, Lars… I n-need you…” While he wasn’t very convincing, or very sure what to say, it seemed to do enough for the darker skinned male to have him behind his precious brother and rubbing his engorged head against the other’s hand, and slightly against his hole. 

“Fingers out, I can’t wait…” The booze in his system was making this a bit difficult, but as soon as those fingers were gone, he was shoving his way in to the hilt, hearing the broken ‘Ow, ow!’ and taking it as a good indication that he’d probably stuffed the other too full. Which, honestly, just fueled him further. The slow, painful drag that came with every thrust left Twister a bit sore, and as his brother slapped one of those pert globes, watching it jiggle for him, he almost felt ashamed. If Lars saw this the next day and liked it, what did that mean for him?

“La-Lars, c-careful!” He whined, wiggling a little away, only to find a bruising grip on his hipbones, tugging him back hard and making him cry out. Honestly, what had Twister ever done to deserve this?

Finally reaching down and inward, the elder fisted his younger brother’s cock and began to stroke him, which finally seemed to get the pleasure going for him. Soon, the other was poised over his back, giving smaller but more powerful thrusts, biting into his shoulder while all he could do was cry out for him. Knowing he probably wouldn’t last as long as he wanted to, having originally intended to make this special, Lars bared down and gave the roughest, possibly jerkiest thrusts of his life as he felt that edge rushing closer.

Rubbing a hand up the other’s thin chest, he tweaked at a nipple and dug his fingers in at the other’s collarbones, making him gasp as he felt a few throbbing pulses and suddenly his brother was screaming out his name. A rush of heat proved he’d come, and even still the younger was just getting started. It seemed that this disappointed the elder, but he pulled back once he’d sufficiently filled his brother and flipped him over, nearly taking an ankle to the back of his head.

“C’mon, Twist, it wasn’t _that_ bad, was it?” He muttered, before swiftly sucking a dark mark into the other’s hip, kissing his way closer to the redhead’s cock.

“J-just… F-finish me, damn…” Whining softly, Twister was pleasantly surprised when he found a tongue on his sloppy hole, his hips lifted a little as Lars tasted himself there, and seemed far too pleased with himself. Lapping out some of his own spunk, he hummed softly while the other groaned for him, eyelids fluttering long lashes over his freckled cheeks. Hips jerking a bit, he pressed closer, feet pressed to the long, dark hair of his brother as he pulled him in closer. That tongue seemed willing to do anything, at this point, to please him, and he found his end too soon. 

“ _Lars_ ~!” That broken cry was enough to make the elder grin as he pulled back, face rather sticky as he tugged the other around, practically manhandling him around until they were snuggled into the blankets. After he finally caught his breath, he chuckled slightly, “Never thought you’d be a, uh, cuddler.” 

“Shut up and enjoy it, Munchkin.” Lars muttered, already half-asleep.

When the other was finally asleep, Twister rose and turned off his camera, before being practically tugged back to bed. Well, it _was_ comfortable… Sinking in, he managed to catch sleep sometime around five AM, cuddled up and soaked in the other’s scent.


End file.
